unfolding
by traveling-detective
Summary: they are found the war will start but will they live


unfolding

By: Sophie Vaught

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: the start of it all

Chapter 2: travels aren't always fun

Chapter 3:what happened to Alice?

CHAPTER 1 the start of it all

I lay over his body crying I knew the might be the last chance I had to tell him ,I saw my tears fall on his blood covered cheeks I knew war was no place for us I had no choice though it was war or a death sentence. I looked around to make sure nobody saw me I laid down next to him because I knew he was fading I stopped thinking about how he was going to leave I just kept my thoughts on all the things we had done together I hugged his body I loved him I had for many years. something was coming I saw the shadow out of the corner of my eye I thought they had come to take him away from me so I sat up to fight for my friend ,but I lost it wasn't the person I thought it was it was the enemy they had come for the last person they had seen I saw them pull out there gun I was prepared to leave this world I was prepared to go where my friend was bound to be I prepared myself to die.

I remember how it started .The night was dark we ran through the town like mad children then the sirens came. We don't know why, we just heard them. We started to run, they sped up their cars. We heard the car door slam so they must have gotten out. at one point we heard them yelling, "stop now or get shot"

.we stepped off the side walk into view with our hands up and started stepping slowly towards the officers."Ok what do you want"

I asked with a slight quaver in my voice I was scared I could admit that but I couldn't tell them I was. the officers stepped towards me and groaned while asking for our names, "my name is ly…"

I couldn't finish my name I was to scarred,"I Will ask again what is are your names!"

he yelled it this time ,but my friend stepped forward and told him, "my name is Mathew and her name is lyla ,don't yell at her she is just scared by you ."

Mathew was right I was scared by the officers who wouldn't be I shivered and grabbed Mathews shaking hand I knew he was scared to he was just my nerdy friend, the only one I could trust I saw him look down at our hands being held tightly and smile ,but he took away his smile quick incase I noticed. The officers lauged and looked at us, "I guess we have two love birds here don't we?"

we shook our heads but didn't unlock our hands. the officers broke down laughing, and this was our chance I whispered to Mathew, "on 3 we run…1…2…3"

we ran as fast as we could, the cops didn't notice that we escaped yet, so we kept running until we were stopped by the "BOOM" of a pistol

CHAPTER 2 travels aren't always fun

I turned around after I heard the pistol.i screamed Mathew was on the ground spazzing out he had been shot in the was blood ozzing out of his calf . I ran towards him sobbing, "Mathew ..Mathew " I was screaming at him now ," no no no MATHEW" I kept screaming at his body,"w-w-w-hat d-d-do you w-w-want L-l-lyla ". I stopped crying and grabbed him and hugged him,"I thought you were dead" I mumbled in my embarresed voice." 'I thought you were dead' I just got shot in my leg not my chest".we didn't realize it but the police officers were standing right over us looking down on us.i looked up and winced they had a look of anger on their faces.i saw them grab Mathew by the collar of his shirt ,and then throw him into the they grabbed me and threw me in next to was wincing and still spazzing out a bit,so I ripped of some of my orange shirt and tied it to his leg so the bleeding would stop going down his leg.

"what do you want from us we didn't do anything we are just kids," I asked in my whiney voice

They didn't answer they kept on whispering to themselves about something ,but I couldn't tell what they were saying.i could see out of the corner of my eye that Mathew was reaching for my hand ,so I stuck my hand closer to his so he could grab it.

It must have been a few hours later because I had woken up to a yell by one of the officers'

"Wake up love birds we don't have much time,"

"time for what?" I asked him

He still didn't answer he just kept pushing us towards this building was big it had no windows,it was grey ,and remined me of an insane asylum .The police officers kept looking around like someone was gonna pop out and hurt us,but no one was .

I heard them yell,"INSIDE NOW HURRY,"

I wondered why they were yelling at us ,but we hurried we got inside we heard a noise it sounded like a bomb,but it couldn't be there were no bombs in Jacksonville,unless the police force took us out of the state some place. I looked at Mathew I know he heard the noise to because he was looking around all over the place.

I looked up and saw some type of reception desk ahead with a lady sitting at it, she had red hair up in a tight bun ,like I used to put mine when I took ballet classes as a little had on comoflage.A gun was sitting on the counter next to her.

"What are we doing here I will ask you again for like the one-thousanth time,"Mathew asked in an agrevated voice.

You could tell he was getting furious with the men because he kept rolling his eyes and fake shooting them with a gun made out of his woman at the front desk whispered something to the police force ,then they all left us sat down on the ground and started to flail his arms and yell ,"PROTEST," to everyone.I guess it was because no one would tell him why we were here they just took us out of our fun run setion and made us come to this insane asylum.A general of some sort came and picked up Mathew by the collar and took him Away with me screaming and throwing a fit.

"Get up girlie," I heard someone say from behind me

I turned around to see this red headed muscular teenage boy of about the age of 16 which was just a year older than me.I saw he was looking at me in that weird way guys do when they like you, so I turned kept talking, but I blurred his talking and kept asking myself questions like what was the noise,why were we here, and where did they take Mathew.

CHAPTER 3 what happened to Alice?

Down ,down ,down the rabbit whole she fell tumbling and screaming. That was how I felt, Just like Alice from you have heard the story you know what I mean that moment when you can't control what you are doing and you can't help but go crazy that was how I felt.

I felt like cursing at the insane asylum , I felt like running through the entire place trying to fimd Mathew because I was so clueless on where he then there was that creepy 16 year old stalker guy who kept following like the twitter kind just walking right behind me ,and I knew he was red hair on his head was all dirty and messed up,I guess he was trying to get my attention by "flipping" it around ,but it looked like he was having a head spazzim.

"what are you doing?" I finally asked'

"Well im trying to get your attention," he replied

His green eyes told me he was kind and nice but his hair "flipps" told me he was an arrogant fool, so I turned around again to avoid him.,

"Carter," he said for no reason,

"My name is carter," he added

I wondered why, but I knew that name from somewhere I knew a little boy with red hair named Carter.I whipped my messed up bun around and he looked relived that I finally noticed him,

"Wait you mean the Carter I dated in middle school?"

He nodded his you serious is what I thougth in my head.I started to stmp my foot on the gorun dlike I did when I was a little girl , now I just wanted Carter to is how we broke up I saw him with my friend Sarah and they were all kissey kissey ,so I broke up with him as simple as a dude cheating on me.I don't understand why he was trying to get me back I mean rwally I was just going to say freaking cheated on me there was no way he was going to get me back ,like no way.

there will be more soon hope you enjoyed


End file.
